Nouvelle Condition
by MlleHeathcliff
Summary: [HISTOIRE INDEPENDANTE][Mention d'inceste] Derek est humain et il s'entraîne pour garder la forme, Peter lui tient compagnie. Pour le meilleur de l'un et le pire de l'autre. Un problème survient et Derek ne sait pas comme réagir. Peter lui vient en aide.
1. Partie I

Auteur : xTheta (x-lilix-x)

Couple : Peter x Derek

Genre : Romance & Inceste

Fandom : Teen Wolf

LEMON AU CHAPITRE DEUX

* * *

/!\ Il y a dans ce texte des mentions d'inceste, rien ne vous force à lire vous êtes prévenus /!\

Nouvelle condition

Partie I

* * *

Quand il avait accepté Derek était sûr que c'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée même. Mais en arriver à ce stade c'était carrément démentiel. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de laisser son oncle psychopathe –alias Peter- gérer son entraînement ? Lui qui avait toujours sa condition de loup-garou ne pouvait pas comprendre les limites du corps de son neveu. Ou alors c'était tout le contraire. Il les connaissait parfaitement et se faisait une grande joie de profiter de toutes les faiblesses qu'apportait un corps humain. Au grand damne de Derek bien sûr.

Le principal concerné ne prit pas la peine de continuer d'écouté le plus âgé et termina non sans un peu de difficulté sa série de pompe. Le bavardage incessant et moqueur de son ainé lui vrillait les tympans depuis déjà deux bonnes heures quand enfin il s'émoussa à grande peine pourtant. Quand Derek se releva, plutôt rapidement par rapport au temps qu'il avait passé au sol celui-ci commençait à tanguer dangereusement et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit il se retrouva à terre en train d'agoniser avec un Peter hilare derrière son dos.

Mais quand le dit Peter remarqua que la respiration de son cadet se faisait irrégulière et laborieuse l'inquiétude le prit et il ne put s'empêcher de vérifier que tout allait bien pour lui, même si au fond il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Peter s'avança des quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Derek, se baissa et pris son neveu par les épaules pour l'amener contre lui et le soulever délicatement. Étonnamment pour une fois aucun des deux hommes ne se formalisa sur la situation. L'un étant trop occupé à gérer son souffle et l'autre trop occupé à s'inquiéter.

La tête de Derek qui était posée sur l'épaule de son oncle commençait doucement à décliner vers l'arrière alarmant de plus en plus le plus âgé qui n'en laissa pour autant rien paraître. Peter déposa doucement le corps présent dans ses bras sur le canapé et s'approcha de la tête de l'autre. Ses joues étaient rougies, son souffle dur et ses yeux, mis clos, étrangement vitreux. Peter se leva et partit chercher de l'eau fraîche et un linge propre pour le passer sur le front de l'ex loup-garou. Un soupire de satisfaction s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de l'homme allongé, ce contact rafraichissant le ramenant un peu plus vers la réalité.

Derek avait fermé les yeux sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et s'était endormit, bercé par la main réconfortante qui caressait son front. Il ne se réveilla que trois bonne heure après le petit incident mais son corps n'était toujours pas remis et il recommença le même manège, l'hyperventilation. _**« Derek calme toi ».**_ La voix de Peter était encore lointaine mais l'humain essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer dessus. En vain. Aussi proche et douce soit elle rien n'y faisait. Quelque chose au fond de lui lui broyait les tripes au point de le mettre dans cet état.

Peter se leva et s'assit sur le bord du sofa, pris une des mains du plus jeune dans l'une des siennes et posa l'autre sur son cœur. Il haletait toujours mais un peu moins qu'auparavant. La trachée de Derek commençait à lui brûler, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et il se mit à paniquer, ce qui accéléra son hyperventilation. Peter en était sûr, Derek faisait une crise de panique et ce n'était pas pour le réjouir. Alors il se pencha et murmura doucement à l'oreille de sa famille restante. **_« Calme toi, respire doucement, lentement. Écoute ma voix Derek, écoute-moi. Reste calme »._** Tout cela pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes pour enfin revenir au point initial, celui de respiration à peu près normale mais toujours difficile. Mais sa litanie ne s'arrêta pas là, il continua à prononcer des mots doux à son oreille dans l'optique de le réconforter un maximum pendant qu'il chercher en vain de trouver une solution.

Soudain une idée lui vint. L'hyperactif de la bande de Derek connaissait ce genre de situation il pourrait le renseigner. Alors Peter empoigna son téléphone dans sa poche et composa le numéro enregistré au nom de Stiles. Après les trois sonneries d'attente, l'adolescent pris la parole.

 _ **« Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel « Peter » ?**_

 _ **\- Comment est-ce qu'on arrête une crise de panique ?**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- Pour savoir tu sais au cas où ça t'arrive pour que je puisse mieux mettre fin à tes jours … Alors comment ?**_

 _ **\- Donne-moi une bonne raison de te le dire ?**_

 _ **\- S'il te plaît**_ _ **Stiles**_ _ **!**_

 _ **\- Arrêter la respiration…**_

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Il faut que tu arrêtes la respiration de la personne. Son calme reviendra après. Débrouille-toi maintenant. »**_

Et la conversation pris fin après cet échange. Peter posa son téléphone sur la table la plus proche. Son neveu avait encore fermé les yeux. **_« Derek tu m'entends »._** Mais seul un grognement rauque lui répondit. Pendant son appel et son inattention la situation n'avait fait qu'empirer si bien qu'il se retrouvait avec un Derek en position fœtal, la terreur se lisant sur son visage, sur ses traits, dans ses yeux. Ne supportant plus de le voir comme ça Peter fit la seule chose qui lui passait par la tête. Il embrassa Derek. Celui-ci parut d'abord surprit mais contre toute attente répondis doucement au baiser de son oncle. De sa famille. Quand cette pensée traversa son esprit Derek se dégagea violemment du contact pourtant si doux une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard. **_« Pourquoi ? »._** Un simple mot soufflé comme pour ne pas briser tout ce qu'il restait. Aucun des deux n'avait encore remarqué que la crise de Derek était passée et que, bien qu'il ait repoussé Peter les deux avaient de jolies tâches cramoisies sur les joues trahissant la gêne plus que palpable.

Pris en faute Peter recula, se leva et s'éloigna du sofa pour ancrer son regard dans le paysage derrière la grande baie vitré du loft de Derek. Étrangement la pluie commençait à tomber sur Beacon Hills reflétant traits pour traits les sentiments qui parsemaient le cœur du loup-garou. Son visage était impassible mais son moral lui était au plus bas. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu et réussi à surmonté et toute la concentration dont il avait fait preuve pour ne rien montrer au plus jeune, tous ses efforts venaient de s'effondrer à cause d'une simple crise de panique.

Un bruit derrière lui attira son attention mais il ne se retourna pas pour autant, il savait pertinemment que Derek le fixait, il sentait son regard dans son dos, son regard brûlant. Doucement Peter se retourna pour faire face à son seul neveu, neveu qui avait une expression neutre. Ce qui terrifia un peu plus Peter. Derek s'avança lentement vers le plus âgé et ne s'arrêta que quand il fut à seulement quelques centimètres de lui ancrant ses prunelles dans les siennes. La respiration du loup devint imperceptiblement plus difficile jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que les yeux de son vis-à-vis alternaient entre les siens et ses lèvres.

Se jetant à l'eau Peter combla lentement la distance entre leurs lèvres dans un baiser chaste et léger. Il rompit le contact mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant attendant une quelconque réaction de l'autre qui ne tarda pas à arriver quand il sentit une paire de lèvres se poser doucement sur les siennes et approfondir le contact engendré. Les bras de Derek s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Peter qui se fit une joie de placer ses mains dans la chute des reins du plus jeune. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi de longues minutes dans une étreinte tendre et douce. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent un minimum, Derek revint à la charge et se blottit dans les bras puissant de son oncle, la tête reposant sur son épaule et s'octroya de droit de fermer les yeux et de se détendre un maximum, au point même de ne plus tenir sur ses jambes qui ressemblaient plus à du coton qu'autre chose. C'est à ce moment que Peter trouva judicieux de le prendre complétement dans ces bras pour l'amener vers le lit qui se dressait dans la grande pièce et de l'allonger pour le laisser récupérer de tous les évènements de la dernière heure.


	2. Partie II

Auteur : xTheta & x-lilix-x (moi)

Couple : Peter x Derek

Genre : Romance & Inceste

Fandom : Teen Wolf

LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE

* * *

/!\ Il y a dans ce texte des mentions d'inceste, rien ne vous force à lire vous êtes prévenus /!\

Nouvelle Condition

Partie II

* * *

Quand Derek se réveilla et se releva sur ses coudes le loft était plongé dans la peine ombre signe que la nuit était tombé. Cependant une silhouette se détachait nettement, assise sur le sofa, en face du lit. Peter y était confortablement installé, les pieds sur la table, la tête rejetée en arrière sur le dossier du meuble et les yeux fermés. Derek pouvait _sentir_ que son oncle ne dormait pas. Foi d'ex loup-garou. Il entreprit de se relever mais la tâche était plus compliqué que prévu, son corps entier était parsemé de courbatures en tous genres. Alors il fit le maximum et s'assit sur le lit contre le mur.

Il n'entendit ni ne vit son ainé bouger, celui-ci faisant trop peu de bruit pour l'oreille d'un être humain. Rappelant durement à Derek qu'il avait perdu un grand nombre de ses capacités.

Sans en connaître la raison le plus âgé vit une lueur de tristesse s'ancrer dans les yeux de son neveu. N'écoutant que son instinct il se déplaça un peu plus rapidement et s'assit sur le rebord à la droite du lit relevant doucement le menton de Derek le prenant entre deux de ses doigts. Le regard de Derek était las, mais Peter n'aurait su en dire la raison trop d'événements s'étant produit cette année pouvant causer ce chagrin, même si une dépassait les autres dans son esprit : sa condition humaine.

Peter leva doucement la main droite, comme pour ne pas le brusquer et vint caresser la joue recouverte d'une fine barbe bien taillée. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux à ce contact d'une douceur sans égale. Ça lui changé des regards durs et des sarcasmes qu'il entendait de plus en plus autour de lui, le blessant plus qu'autre chose. Il n'allait quand même pas dire non à un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute. Car depuis qu'il avait perdu son pouvoir, Derek était plus désorienté qu'autre chose.

Le pouce ainsi que la main de Peter descendirent vers le cou du plus jeune, lui extirpant un léger frisson. Les doigts, experts, caressèrent la peau dans de légères pressions migrant çà et là, tantôt vers la clavicule découverte, tantôt vers la nuque. Derek laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur derrière lui pour apprécier totalement la caresse. La main de l'homme fut rejointe par sa jumelle, et ensemble elles enlevèrent le T-shirt qui les empêché de naviguer sur la peau bronzée. L'obstacle enfin retiré elles purent à leur grès découvrir le corps de l'homme en face de leur propriétaire, qui soit dit en passant ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête avec toute cette peau à découverte.

Les faibles gémissements de plaisir de Derek ramenèrent Peter à la réalité, lui faisant reprendre pied. Il continua donc son ascension de la clavicule vers les petits boutons de chair durcis par le plaisir. Il s'amusa, passant légèrement dessus dans une pression infiniment faible, puis tournant autour pour les pincer un peu plus fort, mais pas de quoi faire mal à l'homme soumis. Puis il se contenta de les attiser un par un commençant par le droit, qu'il pinça plus franchement avant de se faire pardonner en recommençant le contact précédent. Trouvant que ses doigts n'étaient pas suffisants, Peter approcha son visage du corps à moitié sous lui pour prendre doucement les tétons entre ses lèvres les léchant, les suçant et les mordillant doucement tirant de son cobaye bons nombres de gémissements sonores le poussant à continuer. Il passe du téton droit à celui de gauche, reprenant le même manège qui s'en tira avec le même résultat. L'envie des deux hommes montait en même temps que la chaleur dans la pièce.

Peter retira la couverture qui couvrait encore les jambes de Derek l'allongea dans une meilleure position que celle dans laquelle il était et se mit à califourchon sur les hanches d'un brun bien plus qu'excité, lui-même étant dans cet état depuis quelques minutes du petit manège qu'il avait entreprit. Il ondula des hanches sur celles de son comparse, frottant durement leurs érections, leur tirant soupirs et gémissements de plaisir. Plaçant ses avants bras de chaque côté du visage de Derek, Peter vint cueillir un baiser du bout des lèvres, pour commencer. Puis doucement il approfondit le contact pour un long baiser, langoureux. Se séparant par manque d'air Peter reprit son parcours, descendant sur la clavicule qu'il marqua d'une ligne de baiser mouillés. Les soupirs de Derek poussaient Peter à continuer plus bas, mordillant la peau, retraçant de sa langue les muscles du plus jeune. La sensation était si intense que pendant un cours instant il arrêta tout mouvement, au grand damne de Derek qui grogna de frustration et rapprocha son ventre de la bouche tentatrice pour inciter Peter à continuer.

Le dit Peter se releva, et entreprit de caresser la virilité de Derek au travers du tissus de son jean noir. Jean qui en temps normal lui allait à ravir mais qui selon Peter faisait barrage entre lui et son plaisir. Il avança fébrilement les mains vers la ceinture que portait Derek et ancrant son regard dans le siens Peter défit la boucle de ceinture, fit sauter le bouton et glissa le pantalon le long des jambes de son neveu le jetant plus loin pour ne plus être embêté. Derek se retrouva donc en sous-vêtement alors que son vis-à-vis portait tous ses vêtements lui. Alors passant ses mains sous le haut du plus âgé Derek flatta les flans et caressa le ventre tentateur pour en venir à retirer complétement ce qui le dérangeait. Peter se retrouva donc en pantalon sur un Derek en caleçon, c'était toujours inégal mais au moins Derek avait une vue imprenable sur le torse finement musclé de Peter, ce qui en somme ne le dérangeait pas du tout.

Glissant ses mains de la limite du pantalon aux épaules de Peter, Derek l'attira à lui pour un baiser brûlant. Et, pour ne pas toujours tout entreprendre, Peter inversa les positions pour que Derek se retrouve au-dessus de lui les yeux brûlant d'une lueur indescriptible. Dans un geste de soumission totale Peter releva le menton et offrit sa gorge à Derek qui se fit un plaisir de la dévorer de ses lèvres, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux hommes qui gémirent en concert. Derek embrassa tout, le front, les joues, les paupières, le nez, les lèvres … Toute parcelle de peau pouvant passé sous lui n'était pas laissée de côté. Il descendit ensuite plus bas, à la jointure de l'épaule et du cou, suçotant et mordillant la peau pour laisser une marque qui violaçait au fur et à mesure des minutes. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle disparaîtrait vite la guérison commençant déjà à s'opérer. Mais ça n'empêcha pas Derek de descendre sur ses abdominaux et d'en refaire tous les contours comme l'avait fait Peter sur lui. On peut dire qu'il n'était pas le plus expressif d'entre eux deux mais les gémissements qu'il ne put retenir confortaient Derek dans sa pensée. Il n'était pas si mauvais que ça.

Comme son ainé plus tôt il déboucla la ceinture et enleva le vêtement gênant qui rejoignit son jumeau. Tous deux n'étant plus qu'en boxer, se dévorant mutuellement du regard, mais contre toute attente Derek implora Peter de reprendre les rênes, ne sachant plus quoi faire. **_« S'il te plaît »._** Cette simple phrase sonnait comme une supplication, alors Peter obtempéra et reprit le dessus, Derek laissant échapper un soupire apaisé. Il sentit bientôt des dents s'attaquer à l'intérieur de ses genoux, remontant dangereusement vers ses cuisses, sensibles et découvertes. A cet instant plus aucunes paroles cohérentes ne sortirent de la bouche de Derek qui ne devint qu'une boule de plaisir et de gémissements. Peter passa sa langue sur la bosse qui déformait le boxer de Derek, lui extirpant un grognement plus fort et plus rauque que les précédents. Il joua quelques secondes avec l'élastique mais abdiqua rapidement, le plaisir devenant trop intense.

Le sous vêtement rejoignit tous les autres au sol, laissant l'air picoter le membre durcit et gorgé de sang de Derek. Peter l'observa, puis s'en approcha. A ce moment le souffle venait à manquer à Derek, ce qui accentua sa respiration déjà laborieuse. La bouche de Peter vint embrasser la base de la verge tendue, remontant dans de chastes baisers, accentuant la pression quand il fut arrivé près du gland, qu'il prit ensuite entre ses lèvres. Il ne fit d'abord que tourner autour, appréciant les complaintes de l'être en dessous pour ensuite passer le bout de sa langue sur le haut du sexe et en dessiner tous les contours. Derek n'en pouvait plus, il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps et sans s'en rendre compte il fit un petit coup de reins pour inciter Peter à aller plus loin ce qu'il fit, trop content d'avoir Derek entièrement soumis et dépendant de lui.

Il prit le sexe entier dans sa bouche commençant de lent va et viens qui s'intensifièrent pour être rapides et précis, arrachant encore plus de grognements au plus jeune, qui ne payait vraiment pas de mine dans la position qu'il avait pris. Les jambes outrageusement écartées pour laisser à Peter toute la place dont il avait besoin pour lui prodiguer tant de plaisir. Mais sans crier gars Peter cessa ses mouvements, arrachant à Derek un gémissement de frustration. Rouvrant les yeux – il ne lui semblait pourtant pas les avoir fermés – Derek regarda avec un air interrogatif son oncle, celui-ci pointa son sac au pied du lit et alla chercher ce qui ressemblait le plus à une bouteille. De près on pouvait voir que c'était du lubrifiant. A cette pensée le visage de Derek prit des teintes cramoisies **. « Si tu ne te sens pas près je ne te force pas Derek ».** La phrase était dite avec tant de douceur que Derek eu du mal à reconnaitre son oncle. Il lui sourit tendrement et l'attira à lui pour un baiser. Les langues se cherchant et s'unissant pour ne faire qu'une dans un ballet plus que tendre. Peter se sépara de Derek et le repoussa contre le matelas. Lubrifiant plus que nécessaire trois de ses doigts. Il questionna une dernière fois Derek du regard, qui lui répondit avec un hochement de tête de continuer.

Alors Peter approcha un de ses doigts près de l'intimité du brun et la massa doucement, ne voulant pas lui faire plus de mal qu'il ne fallait. Quand il était sûr d'avoir un Derek un peu détendu, il entra lentement une phalange dans l'homme en dessous qui grimaça de douleur, Peter fit bouger très lentement le bout de son doigt pour habituer le maître des lieux. Quand il fut sûr que Derek était assez détendu il entra complétement son doigt toujours dans quelques gémissements de douleur. Pour faire oublier sa présence dans le corps chaud Peter embrassa toute la peau qu'il pouvait, laissant çà et là une trace, pour le marquer, le faire sien. Et il commença à bouger son doigt. Les gémissements étaient bien plus présents et bien plus plaisants. Derek lui-même en voulait plus, alors il bougea ses hanches pour se faire comprendre. Et Peter introduisit un second doigt et commença un mouvement de ciseau pour détendre les chairs de son désormais amant qui ne se faisait toujours pas à la sensation. Sans s'en rendre compte il laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue, larme que Peter s'empressa d'effacer et de remplacer par un plaisir certain, quand il fit bouger sa main gauche sur son membre, en rythme avec ceux à l'intérieur du plus petit. Quand il fut certain du plaisir qu'il apportait Peter introduit un troisième et dernier doigt qui fut accueilli plus facilement et rapidement que les autres.

Peter alla cueillir les lèvres de son amant et retira ses doigts, pour reprendre le tube de lubrifiant. Il retira prestement son boxer et enduit sa verge du liquide transparent. Il allait faire l'amour à l'homme qu'il aimait. Famille ou pas. Alors il se plaça devant son homme et le pénétra doucement s'empêchant de jouir sur le moment. Arrivé entièrement dans son amant, Peter se stoppa et laissa à Derek le soin de reprendre son souffle en embrassant la peau de son épaule la plus proche. Quelques minutes après quand Derek lui fit signe de continuer, Peter se retira pour revenir lentement, très lentement à l'intérieur des chairs de l'homme aux yeux vert qui le supplia d'aller plus vite. Peter était sûr d'une chose, il était proche de la jouissance, alors laissant tout derrière lui il se concentra à chercher la zone sensible de Derek qu'il trouva après plusieurs coups de reins puissants faisant crier Derek de plaisir qui sous le choc se laissa aller à l'orgasme le plus prenant de sa vie, suivit de quelques minutes par un Peter ne supportant pas l'intimité de son amant qui s'était resserré autour de lui. Il jouit dans un son rauque, faisant apparaître ses yeux bleu de loup-garou sous la force de son orgasme.

Se laissant aller sur Derek pour reprendre son souffle Peter essaya de reprendre ses yeux habituels, sans succès et ne s'en soucia que très peu quand il se retira de son brun personnel avec cependant une sensation de manque insoutenable. A bout de force Derek vint se blottir dans les bras de son oncle, qui lui embrassa la tempe l'entourant de ses bras réconfortants. Derek s'endormit rapidement, suivit de Peter, un sourire conquit accroché au visage.


End file.
